Trota solo prongs, pronto estaremos contigo
by Legolas3
Summary: los recuerdos de Sirius, ante la amistad de James.


Nota1: Los derechos de estos maravillosos personajes, son de J.K. Rowling, la admiramos, ( y le admiraremos aun mas, que no nos mate a dos ciertos personajes y de paso que no les ponga parejas).

Nota 2: Tal ves por que siempre me causo nostalgia, el que James y Lily murieran muy jóvenes, todo loq ue se perdieron de Harry, y  el dolor de Sirius y Remus, es una justificación para esta micro mini historia; aunque creo que no supe expresar bien los sentimientos tan profundos entre ellos dos.

Y claro, hay mención al slash, pero es que yo no los imagino con otra pareja a esos dos cachorritos tan lindos.

**Trota solo por el momento Prongs, que tus amigos se reunirán un día contigo.**

Los mejores amigos, hermanos ante todo; cuanto solían preguntarnos si éramos hermanos, tan parecidos tu y yo.

Siempre supe que tendría tu amistad, siempre supe que un vinculo mayor al de un hermano me uniría a ti.

Crecí solitario, pero ya no mas contigo a mi lado, por que supe que todo el mal que hubiera en el mundo a tu lado iba a poder enfrentarlo.

Que si caía, tu me ayudarías a levantarme; y que al fin la vida tenia razón, la amistad fue lo mas importante entre tu y yo.

No hubieron jamás secretos, tu te enamoraste, yo también lo hice; de formas diferentes, pero nos comprendimos, no te guarde mi secreto, no te mentí respecto a quien amaba; tu no me juzgaste, yo sentí que nunca lo harías.

Tu buscabas una familia, yo solo quería aun compañero a mi lado, alguien que aliviara mi soledad, y tu comprendiste por sobre todos que no me había equivocado; creo que sin tu apoyo jamás le hubiera confesado la verdad, sin tu apoyo Moony y yo no hubieras compartido esta vida, para bien o para mal.

Y creo que sin mi apoyo, tu no te le hubieras declarado a Lily, por eso fui tu padrino, por que siempre estuve a tu lado en todo momento, y al entregar tu vida a una causa mayor, tenia que estar contigo también.

Los merodeadores eran cuatro, pero tu y yo habíamos sido amigos desde mucho antes, habíamos crecido como hermanos, habíamos compartido risa y llanto.

¿Por qué decidí cambiar al guardián secreto, Dios mío por que?... ¿Por qué desconfié de Moony?... ¿Por qué creí en Wormtail?, ¿Por qué moriste por mi culpa Prongs?...

Fue como si yo mismo los entregara a Voldemort, pues  yo los empuje a su trampa, se que jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

Una parte de mi corazón quedo enterrado ese dic, en las ruinas de tu casa, un hogar lleno de recuerdos, ante el silencio que reinaba, casi podía escuchar tu risa, casi podía vernos corriendo por el patio, pelando amistosamente, riendo de alguna broma, todo cuando niños; casi puede vernos de adultos, con el mismo comportamiento, como bromeábamos, y como nos regañaban cariñosamente Remus y Lily, juntos preparando la merienda.

Y luego sabes la felicidad que sentí cuando Harry llego, yo se que elegí no tener hijos, al menos no de esa manera, pero ; Harry siempre fue un hijo para Moony y para mi, como nos agradaba jugar con el, cuanta felicidad sentía al verlo dar unos pasos, esa tarde soleada en que camino hacia mi, dijiste que fui tramposo al ofrecerle una galleta , pero lo hizo; ¿cómo iba saber que días después todo se habría derrumbado?, tu  y Lily estarían... muertos, Harry estaría en manos de esos familiares, y Moony tendría el corazón destrozado; por que no puedo regresar, ¿quién creería en mi inocencia?, solo ustedes sabían quien era el nuevo guardián; voy a ir detrás de Peter me prometí.

Pero el silencio era lo único que quedaba; y es que en mi cabeza los hermosos  recuerdos se borraban y dejaban lugar solo al dolor.

Azkaban fue una realidad de la que no me di cuenta hasta estar en este frió lugar; solo ustedes sabían de mi inocencia, pero ustedes están muertos.

Moony, debe odiarme, soy un maldito ¿como desconfié de una persona que era parte de mi vida y corazón?. Merezco estar aquí, merezco este sufrimiento, por lo que te hice James, por lo que les hice a ti, a Lily y a Harry y a Moony.

Tus ojos se cerraron amigo, y siento que no era justo, eras tan joven , tenias tanto por delante, un hijo tan pequeño y  a Lily que te amaba con locura.

Es que me niego a creer que nunca mas volveré a escuchar tu risa, que nunca mas haremos una broma juntos, que los merodeadores se destruyeron, que la traición los rompió en pedazos.

Cuando juramos ante el mapa, cuando éramos niños, quien nos diría que uno de ellos traicionaría al resto; que otro seria culpable de la muerte de uno, y la soledad y dolor de otro; que el pecado de otro seria amar y atar su vida a un prisionero, perder a su manada; y que otro perdería su vida, y arrastraría a la persona amada; que el nunca vería crecer a su hijo, nunca lo escucharía hablar, nunca lo vería realizar sus sueños.

Te falto tanto por vivir amigo; por que no pudimos cumplir ese sueño, recuerdo cuanto nos reíamos imaginando cuando llegáramos a ser viejos, con una barba como la de Dumbledore; cuanto abríamos vivido en nuestros sueños, tu y Lily tendrían muchos hijos, unos diez decías que estaría bien; y después muchos nietos y todos proveerían de generaciones de nuevos merodeadores; los sueños en los que Lily ya viejita seguiría regañándote por malcriar a tus nietos, como lo hacías con tu hijo.

Sueños en los que yo me veía compartiendo toda la vida con Moony, y en los que al fin encontrarían la cura a la licantropía, y Moony sonreiría como nunca, sueños en los que el y yo seriamos siempre los tíos favoritos de tus hijos, y luego de tus nietos; Moony les enseñaría a ser grandes magos  y yo les enseñaría a ser grandes merodeadores.

Soñábamos tanto aquellos días, como saber que se terminaría todo tan pronto.

Los sueños ya no están mas, pero te juro algo amigo, prometo escapar; debo proteger a Harry como no te protegí a ti, debo ver a Moony, aun en mi corazón hay la oportunidad.

Siempre llevare tu recuerdo, por que fuiste mi amigo, mi hermano, y un ser especial...

Un dia cuando podamos dejar atrás el dolor, Prongs trotara a la par de Padfoot, y Moony siempre correrá jugando con ellos, y de un rincón oscuro Wormtail, regresara a ser quien nunca debió olvidar que era.

La manada estará junta en un momento en que no nos quede nada pendiente.

Trota solo por el momento Prongs, que tus amigos se reunirán un día contigo.


End file.
